


A Lecture in Passion

by Efaya



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, College, Drunk Dancing, Drunk Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Haruno Sakura & Yamanaka Ino Friendship, Naruto is Just Naruto, One Night Stands, One Shot, Partying, Sex, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship, University, more than friends, university student
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 07:41:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20756777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Efaya/pseuds/Efaya
Summary: Despite never being a party girl, Sakura was okay with giving it a try upon her return to town.She had never danced so closely with a man she only met that evening, but Sasuke was too intriguing to ignore.





	A Lecture in Passion

Parties. They were just never her thing. In her young 21 years, she never saw herself as the party girl. She would go to events that Ino invited her to, but that was because I didn’t want her to go alone, and she wasn’t exactly partying all night long. She guessed some people would find her boring, but there were just so many things she could spend her evenings doing rather than wasting money on booze and junk food. Sakura snapped back to reality when the car jerked violently.

“Stupid bitch! Who the hell goes across all the lanes at once?! And without a damn blinker, because those apparently aren’t standard on that car!” Ino was seething, gripping the wheel with her freshly manicured talons. She was still the aggressive driver Sakura remembered from their high school days. She glanced at the speedometer, sighed, and leaned against the passenger door.

“You still drive fast,” Sakura lifted her phone and started mindlessly scrolling on her social media feed. “I’m a believer in safe speeding, Ms. Yamanaka.”

Ino clicked her tongue, obviously annoyed by her best friend’s words.

“Whatever Haruno. This is a city. You can’t drive like some grandma who is fucking lost on the interstate without her glasses wondering where the hell her exit is as she passes it twenty miles-per-hour under the speed limit,” Ino hammered out at full speed, just like her driving. Sakura was sure she did not take a breath at all during her vivid explanation of shitty drivers. Sakura shook her head. _It’s nice to know some things just don’t change._

Ino turned down the stereo with the steering wheel controls. 

“How’s it feel to be back? It’s been what, three years now since you left?” Ino questioned a smile creeping up her face.

“It was nice to see a new place, but there are some things that I missed. You, our friends, the scenery, the liveliness of the city, the options when going out…” Sakura paused. “Honestly, it’s just nice to be back around people who aren’t so, straight-laced? Boring? I know I’m not the social one, but the girls there were so… basic. It was only about boys and booze behind closed doors and lies. I guess they mentioned other girls too, but that was like a game to them.”

Ino shivered. “Fuck that. I don’t know how you put up with that school. You definitely graduated early, but damn. The messages you sent me did not paint the best picture. I wish you had of stayed here…”

“Ino, it was about the money. You know that. They offered me a full ride, no debt, college plan. I wasn’t gonna turn it down. It’s not like I came from some prestigious family like you and some of the others.”

“Naruto isn’t though,” Ino interjected. Sakura shook her head.

“But he had connections. His parents passed when he was so young, but his family is a part of the city’s political structure. He was gonna have some backing, whether it just be money or someone to care for him,” Sakura elaborated. “My family is lower class, no social standing or wealth. It was a big deal for me to get a scholarship solely based on academics. It’s an ever bigger deal now that I can come back as a graduate student and teaching assistant.”

Ino snorted. “There’s a big ass brain in your large forehead. No shit you were gonna get some kind of scholarship for it. Most of us are still in school for our first degrees and you are already steamrolling into the second. Like damn girl, you’re making us look stupid.”

Sakura shrugged, but let a smile creep upwards, returning to her mindless scrolling. After a few minutes, they turned off the interstate into the downtown area. Naruto’s apartment was at one of the best complexes in town. Top floor, all the frills. He didn’t have to pay for it, someone pays the rent for him as he goes to school. _Lucky bastard._

“Hey Ino, who all is gonna be here? I just kind of assume some of the old gang but I really didn’t know anything specifically,” Sakura questioned as they were only minutes away from their destination. 

“A lot of the gang that stayed here for college, which is pretty much everyone except you,” Ino laughed and continued on, “I know Naruto said he was gonna invite some of his friends as well. So there will be some guys you won’t recognize, but hey that could be good.”

Sakura rose an eyebrow. 

“You know what I mean Haruno,” Ino giggled. At a stop light, Ino made hand gestures insinuating different sex acts. “It’s good to see some new guys, especially you. Our sweet little flower.”

“Oh fuck off Ino,” Sakura turned away from her lewd best friend.

They made their way to the apartment complex, parking in the underground lot, before heading to Naruto’s top floor apartment. Ino entered the code for his apartment into the elevator and it lit up the number for the top floor. _This feels pretty fancy._ Ino kept tugging at her clothes, adjusting her harness bra thing for maximum cleavage, and fussing with her makeup in a small handheld mirror. Sakura felt alright in her high waist pleated skirt, with a mesh shirt tucked in loosely. Her bra was visible but it was black and lacey, blending in with the black mesh covering it. Sakura let Ino glam her up, since her makeup skills weren’t as advanced as her accomplice. The false eyelashes definitely struck her as the weirdest thing about the makeup look Ino did for her. Ino mentioned something about accentuating Sakura’s natural big eyes. Sakura didn’t care too much to pay attention to the details. She was more concerned with how this party was going to go. _Remember, not the party girl._

The elevator opened to loud bass swallowing the room. Bodies were all over the large living space, dancing to the beat of the fast paced music. Jumping up and down with the music, sweat flooding the air, bodies moving in sync to the music. _Among other things._ Naruto noticed them immediately and waved an arm to grab the girls’ attention. Ino pulled Sakura through the crowd to the office down the hall where Naruto waited. Naruto was wearing a black baseball tee with orange sleeves – normal Naruto clothes – accompanied by black slim pants. Simple black and orange outfit. His hair was as unruly as ever. Blonde spikey bits flew up wherever they felt like going. Naruto immediately hugged the pink haired Sakura upon reaching the office.

“It’s been forever! I missed you Sakura!” Naruto bear hugged her small frame and swung her around, as if she was a young child. After some fidgeting, Naruto got the message and put her down.

“Still crushing on my girl, right?” Ino smirked, crossing her arms, and intimated Naruto anytime they spoke. He gulped before replying.

“You know I care about her, but I know she has already rejected me,” Naruto laughed looking between Ino and Sakura. Sakura was well aware of the orange boy’s infatuation with her when she lived in Konoha. She was pretty sure everyone in the city knew about it. She sighed and returned a small hug.

“I’m glad you care, Naruto. It’s good to see you again,” Sakura chuckled and smiled up at her childhood friend. Naruto’s face took on her signature toothy, large smile.

“Well, you guys should go mingle! It’s a party, and in full swing!” Naruto pushed Sakura out, since she was the more hesitant one, into the large room of bodies. She tried to find her bearings, and as she almost fell, a tall man grabbed her. 

“Are you okay?” the voice was gruff, straight to the point, and kind of quiet, husky. The sensual kind. She regained her balance and dusted herself off. 

“I’m okay. Thank you…” she looked at her savior while her sentence trailed off into silence. He was tall. Maybe slightly taller than Naruto. His hair was pitch black, styled into layered ends flared outwards behind him. His eyes were dark, very dark. Possibly like pitch, onyx, something dark and consuming for others to stare into. His clothes were nicely styled – a tucked-in dark grey button down with slightly distressed black pants. A luxurious watch adorned his left wrist, as well as some rings. _No wedding ring though… control yourself. _He seemed concerned after she kept staring at him.

“Ummm… you good? Did you drink too much?” he placed his hand on her forehead, throwing another arrow through her heart. _Hot and caring… An angel. A darkly dressed one at that._ She felt the heat flood her cheeks, her arms instinctively flying up and waving around.

“I’m okay! I’m sorry! I just got here and Naruto kinda pushed me out into the crowd…” Sakura looked down in embarrassment. She hoped this mysterious guy heard her over the loud music, as she could not bring herself to look back into his eyes.

A large palm pat her shoulder, followed by a gentle laugh.

“You’re fine!” the mysterious guy smiled and offered a hand out. Sakura answered with her hand in a firm handshake. His lips opened and his husky voice spoke again, Sakura struggling to understand the words as she was so entranced by the voice. “My name is Sasuke. I’m Naruto’s friend, and I’m sorry the idiot pushed you like that.”

Their handshake ended and Sakura smiled regarding his gentle expression.

“My name is Sakura. I’m just back in town, and I’m so glad you are able to put up with me…” she sighed. A drink found its way into her hand as a giggling blonde rushed by and personally delivered it, but kept going along her way. _Ino…_

Sasuke smirked, “Well you have a drink now, loosen up and have fun. You seem like you need to unwind for a while.” _You have no idea how right you are…_

Lights swirled around them as the drinks became easier on the lips. Naruto made sure to keep the music, and the energy, going through the next few hours. Sakura had not been able to unwind like this in a very long time. Spending over two years with people who couldn’t drink alcohol took its toll. She would never consider herself a hard drinker by any means, but not allowing it all was a little extreme to her. Out of the corner of her eyes she spot Ino leaning on the wall with a pale guy talking to her. She felt her protective instincts swell, but the man’s posture didn’t show that he was a threat. He was a fair distance away from Ino, and not touching her in a provocative way. _I shouldn’t worry anyways, but I still do._

Throughout the next few hours of drinks, laughs, funny throwback conversations, and upbeat dancing, Sakura kept finding herself near Sasuke. His dancing was smooth, sensual, _sexy_, and every now and then she caught him catching a glimpse of her. _Maybe he’s interested too…?_ Sakura felt courage flow through her veins, maybe that’s the alcohol in her blood, but she ended up beside him again. She danced alongside him, hoping he would reciprocate her moves, and he joined, edging his way even closer. Her face must have been the darkest shade of pink it had ever been in her life. His hips were alongside hers. Swaying and thrusting in time with the beat.

It was hard to tell what was happening around them. The only thing Sakura could focus on was Sasuke. His piercing eyes, hot body, excellent dance moves, just everything drew her in. This was the first time she had danced with someone like this, let alone someone she had only met a few hours ago. She wasn’t sure if she was just drunk off of the drinks, or intoxicated by Sasuke. 

Over time, people had slowly dwindled and made their way out of the apartment living space. There was still enough people to keep the party moving forward, but no one was shoulder to shoulder anymore by this point. Sakura had glanced around earlier, but could not find Ino. She might have worried more if her mind wasn’t so preoccupied on her dance partner for the evening. _Ino will be fine. She does this way more than I do._ Sasuke faced her and gently grasped her hand, placing her fingers next to his lips. He lightly kissed on them as she found herself in a corner of the room with the mysterious man. While they had danced, they had moved more and more away from the dance area – almost completely out of site by the main crowd. 

Sakura could only feel the immediate sensations attacking her senses. His lips were soft as they grazed her hand, contrasting with his calloused palm holding her own delicate hand. Her butt bumped against the wall as they were square in the corner. Sasuke leaned in, examining her features carefully before moving closer, his mouth mere inches from hers. Sakura was frozen still by his gesture. He was so alluring and _seemed so interested_ in her. With a quick motion, his lips were pressed against hers. Warm, soft, intoxicating – all of these feelings washed over Sakura as she kissed Sasuke, a total stranger only hours ago. She couldn’t believe someone so handsome had taken such interest in her, and it was the first time in her young life that this had happened. Of course she had dated, but nothing so sudden and passionate. _I have to listen to my desires for once. We’re adults here after all?_

He pulled out of the kiss but kept close.

“Do you want to spend the evening with me?” his words were low, husky, almost like he was asking for a glass of water while his throat burned. Sakura’s face couldn’t go any pinker _so I’m just permanently pink now_.

Her words escaped her in the moment, so she nodded quickly instead. He chuckled a little bit, the warm breaths hitting her face. It was becoming too much sexual tension much for her to handle. “I would like to hear your voice Sakura.”

She caved. “Yes… I want to Sasuke…”

He pulled back and led her to a side room down the hallway, pulled out a key, and opened the door. _I thought this was Naruto’s place? Maybe he just gave his friend more free reign here. _Sasuke turned the light on slightly with the dimmer switch unveiling the modest bedroom as he closed the door behind them. The curtains, duvet, pillows, and furniture were flat black with grey accents throughout the room. It didn’t seem very “Naruto” from Sakura’s judgement, there was no orange in the room. 

They moved closer to the bed, Sasuke pulling his partner down onto his lap as they sat on the corner atop the soft duvet. He pulled her close, twisting his fingers through her cascading pink locks. Sakura was completely at his whim. He could have said anything in the moment, and she could only nod and agree. She placed her hands on his chest to steady herself, noticing how sturdy Sasuke was, as her hands felt small and dainty in his presence. His body was just extremely attractive. His hand slid to her face, and pulled her into a kiss. He was rough, but not violent. Needy, but not dependent on it. It was a feeling she didn’t expect from a guy who looked like he could get any girl he wanted. He locked them close together, and Sakura relented fully. She found her hands searching his torso, pressing and grabbing whatever she could, as his tongue moved around her lips and mouth. They were both searching for pleasure in different places. 

“Shit…” Sasuke murmured quietly as he retreated back from Sakura. She noticed the tinge of pink strike his cheeks as he pulled her fully onto the bed and sprawled out underneath him. His eyes slowly traced her form. Sakura felt the urge to cover her body, though still clothed, but Sasuke moved his hands quickly to cover hers. With both of her hands restrained by his, Sasuke leaned his head forward, kissing her neck starting from under her chin to her torso. Sakura squirmed under his touch, but didn’t hate it. _I can barely stand what he’s doing. I’ve never felt so tense… I just want him to go farther._

He released one hand and started to tug on her shirt, pulling it out from under her skirt, and reaching his hand on to her bare skin. He traced her soft skin until he traced a lacey material under his fingertips. Sakura arched her back slightly, giving enough access for Sasuke to reach under and unhook it in one move. Her bra hung loosely under her shirt as he moved his hand over her breast, squeezing, tugging, rubbing her, as noises came from her mouth. Sakura let her moans break free as Sasuke toyed with her breasts. She couldn’t focus on anything except Sasuke’s touch. He seemed skilled and knew exactly what to do with her to make her want him _so badly._

All of the control was in Sasuke’s hands as he toyed with Sakura’s body and held her other hand to the side – a sign of his dominance in their encounter. His patience wore thin as her sounds grew louder. Her moans were somewhat quiet but still very audible, and they were seductive to him. He let the sounds guide him to where she wanted to be touched. His fingers would trace her nipples, and her cries would grow louder as his fingertips swirled around her them. Touching her like this was not enough.

Sasuke removed his hand that held Sakura down to the bed, and made quick work of her shirt and bra. As her top was discarded to the floor, Sakura assisted by lifting her body as he took the rest of her clothes off. Embarrassment tried to sneak its way back in, but Sasuke begun to remove his shirt and pants easing her self-conscious self. He landed another kiss on her lips, almost violently pushing her down as they were both naked. There was enough light for Sakura to make out his muscular features, _and his dick… shit. I’ve never seen one that big in person before…_ Sakura was consumed by every tactile sensation Sasuke gave her – the kisses, the way he touched her breasts, the way his fingers slipped down her abdomen towards her wet lips, everything. She barely had time to react to anything he would throw at her. _He seems to be more of a controlling person in sex… which I’m not complaining at all. _

The first finger slipped between her very wet folds, moving its way back and forth against her lips. The sensation was too good for Sakura. Sasuke leaned over her laid out form, arm propped up, with his finger rubbing inside her and her clit. The more he focused the rubbing against her clit, the more she caught herself tensing up. She had masturbated many times, but nothing really beat having a partner that finds that sweet spot and keeps moving. _Back and forth… back and forth… Just a little more… _His pace picked up, growing faster and faster, but still focusing on the wall against her clit, until she felt herself about to spill. Her muscles were contracting in her legs, abs locked as if she was working out in the gym, toes curled in anticipation, and when she is about to hit her moment of bliss – he stops. Sakura catches her breath as she feels her climax escape her quickly. Her fingertips claw into the bedding – trying to find something to remedy the frustration as her body loses its ecstasy. Sasuke smirks as he watches the effect he has over Sakura’s body. _He was trying to get me on edge… tease me…_ He put his finger in his mouth, the very one that was just inside of Sakura, and looks into her eyes with a sly expression. He looked as if he was winning a game, cards stacked in his favor and on his way to collect his reward. 

“You taste so damn good…” his voice was just a whisper, light, seductive, but carried so much weight as her body shivered from his words.

She felt her core rattle from his remark. It was as if his hands were touching her all over again, but only with his words. He landed another rough kiss on her lips. Her face was lit with rosy cheeks and blushing lips from his ferocious kisses. As he released her from the kiss, she found herself quickly flipped over and sprawled under him. His tongue traced her back. Shivers traveled up her spine, but also down to her clit. She could feel the sensation travel across her body and she couldn’t help but squirm under his touch – even more. 

His hand once again traveled to her hips, tracing the folds of her lips. He felt just how ready she was, the juices barely keeping themselves contained as he outlined her. She felt her hips get jerked upwards by two strong hands with her back pushed downwards to the bed. _This is gonna feel so good. _His tip grazed her folds as he angled his dick towards her entrance. He let it slide back and forth along her lips a few times – teasing her even more so than she already had been earlier. After a few more grazes, he pushed into her lips, deep as he could go. She let out a loud moan the second he pushed, but it built up as the intense fullness inside her grew. Her pussy was soaked, _thanks goodness for that or I would have had a really rough experience just now,_ and took all of him in. He gave her a few seconds to adjust to his dick before beginning his thrusts. They were slow, controlled, and carefully maneuvered completely in and completely out of her body. She could only moan louder and louder as all words escaped her. She couldn’t think straight, let alone articulate any intelligible thoughts. 

He started to speed up his thrusts, but still stayed in control of his movements. She could feel them hit her very core, thrust after thrust, and she was stuck in this back and forth of pain and pleasure. He slightly angled his dick and adjusted his thrusts, letting them hit her wall next to her clit. _Shit…_ Then he grew faster, and faster, and more, and more. The speed was insanely pleasurable, and she wanted him to keep going. Her climax started to build back up and she could feel it so close – within grasp. With one pull of her hips towards his own, she let out the loudest sound she could muster. It might have been a moan, but she was gone. All thoughts in her centered around her ecstasy, her muscles rippling throughout her body, the wave after wave of pleasure that filled her core. He gave a few more thrusts, but her walls clenching were too much for him to handle. His climax came soon afterwards, the shockwaves flowing through his own body. Their bodies sloped downwards towards the bed. Spent, exhausted, and high on their climaxes as they laid on top of each other. Their bodies stilled, and rest quickly overtook them.

. . .

Light shown through the gaps in the curtains, illuminating the dark bedroom. After a few seconds, Sakura’s eyes adjusted to her surroundings. Unfortunately, her head was not adjusting as well as she would have liked. Her head throbbed as she looked around the room trying to recall the previous night’s events. Her cheeks grew red as she remembered bits and pieces of her encounter with Sasuke. After a quick inspection, he was nowhere to be found in the room. Sakura groggily got up, and stumbled to the connected bathroom to use the toilet and wash herself up a little. She retrieved her clothes from the previous night and threw them on as best she could in her hungover state. It took her a few seconds to open the door after fumbling with the handle. _Locks are too complicated right now…_ She made her way out into the apartment living space to see Naruto cleaning up bottles and cups from the room. A vacuum was set to the side, as well as a mop, against the wall in the background.

“Hey Sakura,” Naruto smiled but winced as his pulsating headache kicked in. “You look like you had a fun evening.” She would have been more irritated with Naruto, but her head was winning this annoying contest.

She tried to use her mobile phone, but the battery died at some point through the evening. She threw it back in her pocket and pinched her nose as the pain flooded through her head. “Naruto, what time is it?”

He blinked a few times before checking his own phone.

“Looks like it’s 2 in the afternoon, Sakura! You slept like a rock for sure,” Naruto snickered. “Though it seemed like you and Sasuke wore each other out last night.”

Sakura blushed and felt her anger swell inside her. After a few seconds of focusing on her breathing, she calmed herself before asking her questions.

“Where is Sasuke anyways? He didn’t say anything to me when he left,” Sakura asked. She was disappointed that Sasuke didn’t leave anything with his number, or even his full name.

“He left pretty early. I heard him leave a few hours ago. He was staying here on and off until his place was ready, but I think he went back for good this morning,” Naruto grimaced, realizing that Sakura would probably be unhappy with the news.

Naruto wasn’t too wrong with thinking she would be a little upset. Sakura couldn’t help but feel a little used at the idea of Sasuke not saying anything to her, _but to be fair we didn’t promise anything last night._ She only nodded as she borrowed Naruto’s phone to call for a ride home. Ino answered after a few calls, and was ready to hear _everything _from Sakura.

One week later.

Sakura got out of her car, checked to see if she had her belongings, and left for class. It was the first day of Fall semester classes. She was a Graduate Student this term, and excited for what new adventure awaited her in the program. Even though classes start today, she was still a little annoyed that the online schedule never updated her class info. _I barely learned where my class would be, but still no idea on who’s teaching or their syllabus yet. So damn frustrating… I thought this was a Graduate program after all_…

She found her way to the seminar room, and opened the door. She was about on time, _could have been earlier if I knew where I was going sooner_, and was prepared to explain herself when her eyes landed on her professor. His hair was still unruly and as dark as ever, eyes obscure and intriguing, and a figure that would attract anyone. He had a nice black button up shirt with dark pants to match – dressed nicely but not too much for teaching. Her face grew red as she tried to put two and two together. 

_What the hell is happening…?_

“Ah, Ms. Haruno. Glad you could join us today,” his voice was as smooth as she remembered and still sent shivers up her spine. “There’s some open seats in the front available. Don’t be shy, I don’t _bite._”

The white board contained a few simple statements, but only a few words stood out to her among everything. 

_Professor: Sasuke Uchiha_

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted April 2018 on Tumblr <3  
Follow me on Tumblr ;)  
Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
